


Captain Janeway and a coffee drinking mouse

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Coffee drinking mouse reminds me of our beloved captain Kathryn Janeway.***I found it in my AO3 FB group. I used it as reference. I don`t know who the author is so if anybody knows the author please let me know so i can give them  credit.***I know it says soup but you could just  pretend it`s coffee lol!!!





	Captain Janeway and a coffee drinking mouse

/ 


End file.
